The Renegades
by Irisflower101
Summary: They call themselves the Renegades. A gang of teens who have always been made fun of, abandoned, abused, or just lost everything they lived for. Join the Renegades as they make their own rules, get the League off there trail and a whole lot more. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- They call themselves the Renegades. A gang of teens who have always been made fun of, abandoned, abused, or just lost everything they lived for. Join the Renegades as they make their own rules, get the League of there trail and a whole lot more. AU.

" Hurry up Kid Flash"! Nightwing the leader of the Renegades and the leader of the Gotham and Bludhaven division called to his best friend who was the leader of Central and Keystone division.

" Dude I'm coming"!

" How is it that you have super speed yet your always late everywhere and really slow".

" You know I have to stop every now and then".

" Yeah I know but we seriously gotta hurry the others are going to wonder where we've been and what took so long".

" Artemis is going to shoot us".

" If we hurry she won't".

The two Renegades entered the abandon hotel where some of them lived and saw everyone was already there which included Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, Blue Beetle,Bumble Bee, Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad Aqua girl, Tempest, Tramm, Red Robin, Robin, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Mas y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald, Oracle, Jericho, Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Killowat, Thunder and Lightning.

" Your lucky I didn't shoot you". Artemis said lowering her bow and arrow.

" I'm jumping with joy". Kid Flash said

" I could still shoot you".

" You love me too much. Where's Impulse"?

" Your lucky I love you. You lost your only division partner"?

" I did not lose him and where's your partner".

" I'm here KF"! Impulse called running in before Artemis could reply.

" We have to go". Artemis said before Nightwing spoke. " Red Hood and Red Arrow aren't here".

Nightwing face palmed and said " We'll be back in a few everyone stay here".

" Wait Wing"! Red Robin called before his leader, Oracle and Artemis headed out the door.

" What is it"?

" Were coming with you". Robin said

" Alright let's go".

The five heroes arrived in Gotham and headed straight toward the closest bar.

Nightwing walked in first with Red Robin, Artemis, Oracle and Robin behind him.

The bartender looked at the five Renegades and pointed over to the corner where Red Hood was drinking with Red Arrow.

" HOOD"! Nightwing shouted while Artemis shouted " ARROW HEAD"!

Red Hood looked at Nightwing and spit out the drink of beer he was about swallow.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"! Artemis shouted and the entire bar got quiet.

" I'm drinking with Hood". Red Arrow said casually

" Let's go you idiot".

Artemis pulled Red Arrow up and walked out with him as he swaying side to side.

" Alright Hood let's go". Nightwing said

" I'm stayin".

" Were leaving now let's go".

" What part of I'm stayin don't you understand".

" Hood just get up and let's go". Red Robin said

" I said no".

Nightwing looked at Oracle and that look was all it took for Red Hood to get up only to fall on his face.

Red Robin and Oracle helped Red Hood up and swung one of his arms around each of their shoulders.

" Hey kids". The bartender called before Nightwing and Robin walked out.

" What is it". Nightwing asked

" The league was here yesterday looking for you and your gang. Be careful out there".

" Don't worry we'll be fine".

" How many of you are there".

" 47". Both Robin and Nightwing said immediately.

" If you run into the League be careful".

" Like I said a few moments ago we'll be fine".

" Alright take care kid".

" Later".

Nightwing and Robin arrived and saw it was chaos as stuff was flying every direction and everyone was arguing.

Nightwing out his fingers in his mouth and whistled making every Renegade stop.

" Ugh I'm kinda hungover here". Red Hood complained then threw some toilet paper at Red Robin which he somehow got.

" Get over it and let's down to business. It appears the Justice League is on our trail and closer then we realized".

" How close"? Raven asked

" Close enough for us to worry. If one of us were to get captured we do not leave anyone behind. We are family and we are not leaving anyone got it".

Everyone nodded and Red Robin continued showing a map of where the League has been spotted.

" So far the League has been spotted in Gotham, Bludhaven, Central, Star, Keystone, Metropolis, and Atlantis. It's best that we stay low if possible". Red Robin " Also we need another person in Gateway City, El Paso, and Dakota City while we need people in Calvin City, Blue Valley, Charlton's Point,Civic City, Coast City, Codsville, Cosmos, Delta City, Empire City, Fairfield, Fawcett City, Feithera, Gorilla City, Granville,Happy Harbor, The Hidden City, Hub City, Ivy Town, Leesburg, South Carolina, Liberty Hill, Manchester, Alabama, Mapleville, Middleton, Midway City, Midwest City,Midvale, Monument Point, New Carthage, New Venice, Opal City, Park City, Platinum Flats, Portsmouth,Santa Marta, Science City, Smallville, Solar City, St. Roch, Sub Diego, Superbia, Vanity, Viceroy, Violet Valley, Zenith City, Baltimore, Boston, Chicago, Dallas, Dayton, Denver, Detroit, Kansas City, Missouri, Los Angeles, New York, Philadelphia, Phoenix, Pittsburgh, San Diego, San Francisco, Seattle, Topeka, Kansas, Washington DC, Edge City, and Steel City".

" You do realize that we have people all around the world right". Artemis said " That's a lot of ground Wing".

" She's right dude". Kid Flash said " We have 47 of us and half of us are in different countries".

" We started this so we could help others just like us". Nightwing said slamming his hands on the table. " We need to cover every place we can".

" Well looks like we'll all have to do more then one or two cities". Red Hood added

" Everyone agree".

" What about everyone in different countries"? Hot spot asked

" Well all help in every country you and everyone else who is located in a country. Keep in touch".

Everyone nodded and left the hotel while Artemis, Kid Flash, Impulse, Red Arrow, Robin, Red Hood, Red Robin, Oracle and Nightwing stayed.

" Well that went better then expected". Red Robin said

" Better then last time". Nightwing said

" You know he's looking for you". Artemis said gesturing to Nightwing knowing he would know who she meant. " And we know not just the League is on your trail".

" He won't find me".

" You can hide your past but you can't act like it never happened".

" It's Slade isn't it". Kid Flash said

" Don't you dare mention him"! Nightwing shouted

" You can't deny it Wing". Red Arrow said still a bit drunk but was aware of what was going on.

" He's your adopted father after all". Impulse finished

" We've seen your scars". Red Hood said " He beat you until you were fifteen and you started the Renegades".

Nightwing said nothing but punched the wall and walked out slamming the door in the process.

" Speaking of Slade he's been spotted in Jump,Bludhaven and most recent Gotham". Red Arrow said

" He's not gonna be happy". Kid Flash said

" He's stressed". Red Robin said sitting down and turning on the tv.

" Over what"? Impulse asked

" It's been three years today he ran away from Slade you figure it out".

" Good point".

" He'll come back in a couple hours". Red Hood said " He always does".

" What if Slade finds him". Red Arrow said

" If he does he better be prepared to take down 46 Renegades".

" You mess with one of us you mess with all of us". Oracle said


	2. Chapter 2

As Nightwing slammed the door to the hotel he walked through the alleys thinking back three years ago when he left his adopted father and formed the Renegades with the first nine original people including himself. Artemis, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Impulse, Red Robin, Robin, Red Hood and Oracle.

Three years ago-

" Do it again and do it right". Slade demanded as his adopted fifteen year old son was doing martial art moves in his uniform.

" No". The fifteen year old said

" Excuse me? What did you just say Renegade"!

" I said no"!

" Renegade you will do as I say"!

Slade slapped his adopted son across the face and kicked him in the stomach then his ribs a few times, breaking a couple of them.

" Do it again".

" No I'm done with you. I'm tired of this! I've put up with your beatings for five years and I've had enough"!

Slade walked up to his "son" and punched him in the ribs bruising a couple before wrapping his right hand around his throat.

" You will do as I say or I'll do what happened last time". Slade hissed tightening his grip on Renegades throat for a few moments before letting go, and watched his son hit the floor.

" You mean stab me? Beat me till I was unconscious and have Wintergreen patch me up? You've done everything"!

A beeping sound suddenly sounded through out the hideout meaning it was time for Slade's meeting with the Light and Ra's al Ghul which he had forgot.

" This isn't over". Slade hissed

" Actually Slade it is".

Slade whipped around, pulled out a gun and fired but at the last second Renegade threw a small knife in the gun making it backfire and hit Slade's hand, blood gushing out.

Renegade took his chance and ran out the door running as fast as he could while The Light, Sportsmaster and Ra's al Ghul just stood there wondering what just happened.

Renegade made it out of Jump City and ended up in Gotham going down an alley and leaning up against the wall catching his breathe.

" You ran away". A voice said causing the fifteen year old to whip around

" How'd you know Red Hood".

" I know you wanted out".

" Even I knew". Another voice said that Renegade knew too well.

" Of course you knew Oracle".

" Word gets out on the street especially when your a street teen".

" Don't forget friends with a super villains son".

" I used to be not anymore double R". Renegade said with a small smirk.

" Can't you ever get it right Red Robin". Oracle said with a smirk

" I get everything right and to prove it I know that The Light, Sportsmaster, and Ra's al Ghul had a meeting with Slade the moment Renegade left and that Slade tried to shoot him but he made it backfire".

" How'd you know that"? Renegade asked shocked

" Like I said I get everything right and he cracked some of your ribs".

" Now your scaring me".

" Well me and demon boy were watching you incase you needed us".

" Quit calling me demon boy"!

" Where the hell did Robin come from"? Red Hood asked Oracle and Renegade.

" I don't know but he's sneaky". Renegade replied " He's Ra's al Ghul grandson after all. Hey Rob what are you doing on the street".

" None of your business".

" He's mother wanted him to live with his father which is Batman so he ran away and came up with Robin which is Hood's former title before he well you know". Red Robin replied

" I hate you".

" Love you too".

" We gotta get out of Gotham". Oracle said getting to the issue at hand. " Slade knows you know us and Batman knows you exist and will be looking for you".

" And we can't go to Jump City either". Red Hood added

" Well where are we going then"? Red Robin asked

" We could go to Star City". Renegade said

" You know someone".

" Artemis".

" Hood don't you someone also"? Red Robin asked

" Yeah what of it".

" Hello we could hide out in Star. A couple of us could stay with Artemis and some with Red Arrow". Oracle said crossing her arms over her chest.

" Or Central City". Red Robin said " Red Arrow has a couple friends there".

" Kid Flash and Impulse right"?

" Yeah but we can't just walk into any city we'll be arrested especially Renegade".

" Who said I'm going in as Renegade". Renegade said with a smirk before taking off making everyone look at each other a little worried before they took off after Renegade.

" Why are we heading to Central City"? Oracle asked

" You'll see". Renegade said before pulling out an ear piece and began talking. " Hey Arty".

" Don't call me that or I'll beat you up". The person on the other side replied

" You wish listen I need that uniform you and I made a few months ago".

" So you finally left I'm happy for you. Where you headed anyway".

" Central City and do you know Red Arrow".

" We see each other on the street why"?

" He's a friend of Red Hoods and we need him for what were planning".

" Ok but why Central City".

" Just trust me Artemis".

" Alright whatever you say but I'm not always covering your ass".

" You always say that".

" Shut up. See you in a few".

" How do you know Artemis". Oracle asked as her and Renegade hot wired a car parked outside a building after he hung up with Artemis.

" She came with Sportsmaster to a few meetings before she ran away and started living on the streets. Although I would've expected her to go to Central not Star but it's probably good she did".

" Whys that"?

" Sportmaster never goes to Star City but he checks Central since she knows someone there". Red Robin replied jumping in the back seat as Renegade started the car.

" So whats this uniform you were talking about"? Red Hood asked getting in the passenger seat while Renegade got in the drivers seat and Oracle and Robin in the back with Red Robin.

" You'll see and contact Red Arrow".

" Fine. Hey Arrow Head how's it going".

" What do you want Hood".

" Well Renegade finally left and were meeting in Central".

" Fine I'll see you in...Ow Artemis you don't have to punch me every time you see me"!

" It gives me satisfaction now let's go".

Red Arrow hung up and Red Hood turned to Renegade.

" Is he going". Renegade asked

" Yeah".

Red Hood stared at Renegade and realized he had a bright red hand print over his neck.

" He choked you didn't he". Red Hood said

" He almost killed me a few times ten times worse then this so this is no big deal compared to everything else".

" Like what"?

" Let's go down the list"! Renegade shouted and accelerated. " He's shot me twice, stabbed me three times, beat me, broke my ribs more times then I can count, broke my arm, broke my leg, choked me oh and he shot me"!

Somewhere during Renegade's list he had let go of the wheel and Red Hood was steering the best he could from the passenger seat until Renegade grabbed the wheel again.

" Why the hell did Slade adopt me if all he was gonna do was beat me. He has a fucking punching bag for that! I am not his fucking rag doll that he can throw around and punch wherever he feels like it! I hope he gets shot and goes to hell that fucker"! Renegade shouted just before they arrived in Central and almost ran over Impulse.

" That was so not crash whoever's driving"! Impulse shouted but once he saw Renegade he regretted it.

" Renegade meet Kid Flash and Impulse". Red Arrow said

" Dude were trusting Slade's son"! Kid Flash shouted in disbelief.

" I'm his ex son and mind your own fucking business". Renegade hissed

" Excuse me but this is my city and whatever happens here is my business"!

Renegade pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Kid Flash's head.

" Are we going to have a problem KF". Renegade asked putting his finger on the trigger.

" N..no of course not".

" That's what I thought".

" Here's your uniform". Artemis said

" Thanks I'll be back". Renegade said before going down an alley and changed out of his Renegade uniform.

Renegade came out of the alley wearing a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform had a blue bird with its wings expanded on it and he still wore his black utility belt and his mask.

" Wow you look like a totally different person Renegade". Oracle said

" Thanks and its Nightwing now".

" Why Nightwing"?

" Well Artemis and I were looking at names of superhero legacies names months ago and we found Nightwing and figured if I decided to leave no one would know".

" Smart what are you going to do about your old uniform"? Red Robin asked

Nightwing walked down the alley he came from, grabbed the uniform, lighted a match and threw it on the Renegade uniform burning it.

Everyone watched Nightwing as he stared at the uniform. He looked angry and happy at the same time.

" So why'd you call us all here"? Red Robin asked once the uniform was nothing but ash.

" I thought you knew everything". Nightwing said with a smirk.

" Very funny Ga..Wing".

" Well I called you here because we should help others who are just like us and form a team or gang".

" What do you mean people like us"? Oracle asked

" People who have been made fun of for who they are, abandoned, abused, or just lost everything. There's gotta be more of us and we should find them".

" I'm in". Artemis said smiling. " It's time we step up and show people were not invisible".

" I'm in too". Red Hood said

" We all are". Kid Flash said

" So what are we gonna call ourselves"? Red Arrow asked

Artemis and Nightwing looked at each other and at the same time said " The Renegades".

" So rebels? I like it". Red Hood said smirking.

" Alright then were searching every city, every country and every state. Were not searching the countries yet but we will soon. We are not leaving anyone behind if anyone gets captured got it". Nightwing said "

" Taking control I like this". Oracle replied before taking off to a city.

Everyone went different directions and Nightwing headed toward Gateway City in hopes of find a new recruit forgetting his years with Slade, the pain and everything he wanted gone.

Present

Nightwing was about to go back to his home until he heard the one person he hoped to never hear again.

" Hello Renegade so good to see you".

Nightwing whipped around and saw his adopted father who he left three years ago today.

" It's not Renegade anymore Slade". Nightwing hissed

" You can't run from me Richard".

" I'm not running. What do you want from me anyway? Your son back? That's never going to happen"!

" I'm not looking for my son I'm looking for an apprentice".

" I will never be your apprentice and neither will any member of the The Renegades"!

" You really think so. Remember Terra. Eight months ago".

Nightwing clenched his fist and Slade smiled knowing he'd gotten under his adopted sons skin.

Eight months ago Slade had talked Terra into joining him and leaving The Renegades. Unfortunately Terra had sacrificed herself to save Gotham after Slade made sure a volcano would erupt and try and destroy The Renegades.

" Terra was almost as good as you until the volcano accident".

" It was no accident and you know it! You made sure the volcano would erupt! You knew she would sacrifice herself to save the city and made sure we all watched! You destroyed her"!

" The plan was to destroy all of you but Terra betrayed me and plans changed".

" Your sick Slade. You can hurt is but you can't break us".

" Even if a bomb destroys your home would you still can be hurt".

" What did you do".

" If you join me I won't blow up your precious home or your team. If you refuse well you can call your team of 47 to 39 your choice".

Nightwing closed his eyes and pictured every Renegade's face before he answered.

" I'll..I'll be your apprentice". Nightwing said

" Excellent now let's go Renegade".

Nightwing looked back and whispered " I'm so sorry", before taking off with Slade saving everyone he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

3 YJ and TT crossover The Renegades

" He's been gone too long". Oracle said worrying.

" Usually I'd disagree but your right". Red Hood said

A screen came up and what was on it made all eight Renegades gasp.

Nightwing was on the floor in a new Renegade uniform, tied up and had a cloth over his mouth so he couldn't talk.

" Well hello Renegades". Slade said smirking under the mask.

" Slade what did you do to him"! Kid Flash shouted

" The question is what did you do".

" You won't keep him for long"! Red Hood shouted

" But I will. Say good bye to your leader".

Slade pulled out a gun and shot Nightwing in the shoulder.

" No"! Oracle shouted

" Have a nice night Renegades". Slade said shutting down the screen.

" Attention all Renegades"! Artemis shouted " We have a code NW! I repeat NW! Report back to Gotham ASAP"!

Everyone arrived within the hour and The Renegades got straight to business.

" Nightwing has been captured by Slade and there are three cities where he could be. Bludhaven, Gotham, and Jump. Fifteen of us will check each city and hope for the best. Kole, Gnarrk, Mas y Menos, Pantha, Aqaulad, Supergirl, Red Hood, Herald, Bumble Bee, Rocket, Thunder, Lightning, Red Arrow and Artemis you are taking Bludhaven". Oracle said

"Kid Flash, Impulse, Zatanna, La'gann Boy, Aquagirl, Red Star, Robin, Blue Beetle, Wildebeest, Bushido, Hot Spot, Superboy, Killowat, Argent and Guardian your in Gotham. Be extra careful".

Raven, Miss Martian, Tempest, Tramm, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Jericho, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Red Robin and I will take Jump city now let's go find our leader"!

Everyone cheered and went with there groups to find their leader and friend.

Justice League Watchtower

" So how many Renegades are there"? Flash asked

" 47 one which is your nephew". Wonder Women said

" I should've gotten to him sooner".

" What are we dealing with here". Superman asked

" 47 teens who call themselves The Renegades". Batman said " Their leader Nightwing formerly Renegade".

" Slade's son"! Everyone shouted

" Apparently he left him three years ago and formed The Renegades with the first eight other members. Red Hood, Red Robin, Oracle, Robin, Kid Flash, Impulse, Artemis, and Red Arrow".

" Do we have there actual names"? Superman asked

Batman opened up a file and it showed the first nine members real names, city, weapons and abilities.

Renegade/Nightwing- Richard Grayson.

Residence- Jump, Bludhaven and Gotham City.

Abilities- Martial Arts,hand to hand combat, and hacker.

Weapons- Explosives, smoke bombs, swords, grappling cables, Bo staff, guns and knives.

Age- 18

Oracle- Barbra Gordon

Residence- Gotham, Bludhaven and Jump City.

Abilities- Martial Arts,hand to hand combat, and hacker.

Weapons- Explosives, smoke bombs, grappling cables and Bo staff.

Age- 17

Red Hood- Jason Todd

Residence- Jump, Bludhaven and Gotham City.

Abilities- Martial Arts,hand to hand combat, and hacker.

Weapons- Guns, knives, explosives and grappling cables.

Age- 16

Red Robin- Tim Drake

Residence- Jump, Bludhaven and Gotham City.

Abilities- Martial Arts,hand to hand combat, and hacker.

Weapons- Explosives, smoke bombs,grappling cables, and Bo staff.

Age- 14

Robin- Damien Wayne

Residence- Jump, Bludhaven and Gotham City.

Abilities- Martial Arts, hand to hand combat, and hacker.

Weapons- Explosives, smoke bombs,grappling cables, and Bo staff.

Age-10

Kid Flash- Wally West

Residence- Keystone and Central City.

Powers- Super speed, vibrate through objects, and fast healing.

Age- 21

Impulse-Bart Allen

Residence- Keystone and Central City.

Powers- Super speed, vibrate through objects, and fast healing.

Age-13

Artemis- Artemis Crock

Residence- Star City

Abilities- Hand to hand combat, and Martial arts

Weapons- Bow and Arrow, Trick arrows.

Age- 20

Red Arrow- Roy Harper

Residence- Star City

Abilities- Hand to hand combat, and Martial arts

Weapons- Bow and Arrow, Trick arrows.

Age-24

" Barbra Gordon isn't that Commissioner Gordon's daughter". Wonder Women said

" She left after her mother passed away and her father became an alcoholic".

" Thats only nine. Who's the other members"? Flash asked wondering if anyone else they knew were in The Renegades.

Batman types The Renegades in he computer and soon every Renegade came up.

Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Zatanna,Rocket, Blue Beetle ,Bumble Bee, Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad, Aqua girl, Tempest, Tramm, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Mas y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald, Jericho, Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Killowat, Thunder and Lightning.

" Kara". Superman whispered as he saw Supergirl.

" So what are we dealing with here exactly". Green Arrow asked

" 47 teens who live on the streets and call themselves as you know The Renegades which means Rebels". Batman said " They use names of the league so we get blamed".

" Like Kid Flash". Flash said

" Here's the list".

Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, Supergirl, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Red Arrow and Wonder Girl.

" What about everyone else without our names"? Flash asked thinking of Impulse.

" They blame us also". Wonder Women said " Impulse has speed like Kid Flash and you so there's a connection. Oracle, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin and Red Robin all use the same weapons and Artemis is an archer and hangs around with Red Arrow".

" Everybody else just comes from around the world but since they're part of The Renegades we get blamed". Superman said

" Whats the worst they've done". Black Canary asked

" Stole four thousand dollars from every bank in Jump, Gotham, Bludhaven, Star, and Keystone. The cities of the original nine". Batman said

" It was when they reached twenty Renegades that they started. They needed more money so they stole it".

An alarm went off and a large screen came up with 46 different lights. The Renegades were on the move.

" That's odd. They're only in Jump, Gotham and Bludhaven". Flash said and saw two lights moving super fast.

" And there's only 46 lights". Green Arrow said

" Were finding every Renegade starting tonight". Batman said " Search Gotham, Jump and Bludhaven".

The league nodded and everyone left to find the Renegades who in the mean time were having no luck in finding their missing leader.

" Nightwing"! Red Robin called through Jump City. " NIGHTWING"!

" WING"! Artemis called in Bludhaven.

" NIGHTWING! WHERE ARE YOU"! Kid Flash shouted

" Wing"! Oracle shouted " Where the hell are you"!

" NIGHTWING! CAN YOU HEAR ME"! Impulse shouted

Flash heard Impulse and quickly ran to him but he wasn't there when he got to Bart's location.

The League could hear the Renegades but when they got a certain distance the shouts would stop.

" Nightwing"! Red Arrow shouted in Blidhaven and saw an arrow whiz by. " Listen Green Arrow I'm busy so let's cut the chat".

" Why are all 46 of you only in three cities". Superman said

" Like we'd tell you". Artemis said getting an arrow and fired it in the sky creating fireworks.

" Pyrotechnic arrow". Green Arrow said

Red Arrow then fired a Flash Arrow in front of both Superman and Green Arrow blinding them while they were looking up.

" Shoot another arrow"! Artemis shouted

Red Arrow quickly shot an arrow letting more fireworks fill the sky and the Renegades that were in the city looked up and knew the league was on there trail.

Kole, Gnarrk, Mas y Menos, Pantha, Aqaulad, Supergirl, Red Hood, Herald, Bumble Bee, Rocket, Thunder and Lightning quickly headed toward Red Arrow and Artemis who now had Green Arrow, Superman, Doctor Fate, Black Canary, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Icon and Aquaman on their backs.

" Kara"! Superman shouted at Supergirl. " You don't belong with The Renegades"!

" You don't know me"! Supergirl shouted and flew faster.

Meanwhile in Gotham Kid Flash, Impulse, Zatanna, La'gann Boy, Aquagirl, Red Star, Robin, Blue Beetle, Wildebeest, Bushido, Hot Spot, Superboy, Killowat, Argent and Guardian were dealing with Batman, Flash, Atom, Red Tornado, Black Lightning, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman.

" Why are you only in three cities". Batman growled.

" Your the detective you figure it out". Robin said

" Robin". Superboy said

Robin looked back at Superboy and saw that one look on his face that reminded him of Nightwing. It was the big brother warning look.

" Now I'll ask again why are you only in Jump, Bludhaven and Gotham". Batman growled

" Were not telling you". Blue Beetle said

" Like Robin said figure it out for yourself". Argent said getting in a fighting position as the League shifted their positions also.

" Looks like it's seven of you against fifteen of us". Impulse said

" This is going to be fun". Aquagirl said before Superboy tossed her in the air gently as possible. Aquagirl generated electricity in the process.

Kid Flash caught Aquagirl and spun her around by her ankles as she shot electricity out of her hands.

Aquagirl smirked to herself as she saw the shocked looks on the Leagues faces.

Kid Flash stopped and threw Aquagirl up and back and she flipped through the air and kicked Black Lightning in the side of the head knocking him out.

" Oh yeah"! Impulse shouted and quickly high fived Aquagirl and quickly left.

Black Canary let out her Canary Cry and Superboy fell to the floor holding his ears in pain along with the rest of team.

" Ekam reh yrc pots"! Zatanna shouted holding her ears and made Canary's Cry stopped.

Kid Flash created a tornado with his super speed with Killowat in the middle who was building up electricity.

" READY KILLOWAT"! Kid Flash shouted

" LETS DO THIS"!

" ZATANNA! ITS TIME"!

Zatanna came over and was prepared to do the spell.

Killowat shot the electricity at the tornado creating an electrical tornado and Zatanna quickly do the spell.

"Wlob siht odanrot ta ehe eugael"! Zatanna shouted

The tornado aimed itself at the League and The Renegades watched them fall to the floor before Kid Flash found a rope and tied them up.

" Rob what are you doing"? Impulse asked

" Taking Batman's stuff". Robin replied putting all of Batman's stuff in his own utility belt.

" Your just like Red Hood". Superboy said

Robin just glared and kept walking with everyone.

" Nice job Killowat". Kid Flash said

" You too".

" That was so crash"! Impulse shouted

" Hell yeah it was"! Argent shouted

" Yes it was crash"? Red Star said confused

" Crash means awesome". Guardian said

" Oh then yes this was very crash".

Everyone laughed and turned around and smiled their victory.

" This is a disaster"! Raven shouted as her, Miss Martian, Tempest, Tramm, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Jericho,Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Oracle, Red Robin were fighting Plastic Man, Captain Atom, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and fifty of Slade's robots in Jump City.

" Melvin! Look out"! Red Robin called and quickly got in front of Melvin letting the laser from a boy hit him instead.

Raven quickly tried taking down the robot before he shot again but it had fired three times before she destroyed it.

" Red Robin"! Oracle shouted as Red Robin went down bleeding in four different places.

The robots got closer to Red Robin and Oracle got in front and threw down smoke bombs.

" Red Robin just like Nightwing". Oracle said as she grabbed some wrappings and covered up where Red Robin was hit.

" Not my fault he taught us that". Red Robin replied with a smirk causing Oracle to roll her eyes.

" Nightwing's gotta be here somewhere if Slade's bots are here". Oracle said " Oracle to Kid Flash".

" Kid Flash here".

" Slade bots are here in Jump City meaning Slade might be here unless you had bots also".

" We didn't have any". Argent said " Maybe somebody in your group or the other one knows where Slade's hideout is if he is in Jump".

" But who would..Red Hood"!

" Wait Red Hood"?! Kid Flash shouted

" That's right"! Red Robin shouted dodging a laser. " Hood was captured last year for four days".

" TEETHER"! Raven shouted and quickly grabbed Teether before he got hit.

" So how's things going". Kid Flash asked

" This is a disaster"! Beast Boy shouted before changing into a gorilla.

" What Beast Boy said". Oracle said " How is it on your side".

" Well we injured two members of the league and tied everyone up when they fell unconscious". Aquagirl said

" We could use your help".

" All of us"?

" Stand by for that". Red Robin said

" Somebody call Red Hood"! Oracle shouted over the explosion her and Red Robin caused.

" What"! Red Hood shouted

" Hello to you to dude". Beast Boy said avoiding a robot. " You wouldn't happen to know where Slade hangs out would ya".

" Old factories, warehouses, and abandon buildings is what I know".

" Yo Oracle"! Beast Boy shouted

" What is it"!

" Hood say check old factories, warehouses and abandoned buildings"!

" Ask him if there's Slade bots are there and if not report to Jump"!

" We don't have Slade Bots"! Red Hood shouted as he avoided Wonder Women.

" He said no"! Beast Boy shouted

Oracle quickly called every Renegade and said " Everyone report to Jump City! I repeat report to Jump City"!

Everyone arrived in a few minutes and now they had all 46 of them and all members of the League and only fifteen Slade bots left.

" Stand down". Batman growled

" Over your dead body"! Red Hood shouted and saw a robot about to shot at Robin.

Red Hood shot at it and the mask of it came off revealing Slade.

" Hello again Renegades". Slade said " And the League too how nice".

" Cut the crap Slade". Robin hissed " Where is Nightwing".

Batman stared at Robin and was surprised how much he acted like him.

" Attitude Robin and as for your leader he's perfectly fine".

Slade moved the camera to Nightwing who was no longer tied but was breathing hard and still had the bullet wound from earlier plus he was bleeding from his left side.

" Slade your going to pay for this"! Kid Flash shouted

" I believe it is you who will pay". Slade said pulling out a red button.

" What is that". Argent asked

" It's the reason your leader is here good luck finding a new home if he disobeys me".

Slade hung up and the robot exploded. The Renegades quickly got down and braced themselves along with the League.

" Home". Oracle said " The hotel"!

Everyone shot up and looked at Oracle waiting for her to elaborate.

" There's gotta be something at the hotel that made Nightwing join Slade". Oracle said " We just gotta find out what".

" Like that time we all had probes and Red Hood was forced to be with Slade". Robin said

" Exactly".

" What do we do about the league". Impulse asked

" This". Artemis said as her and Red Arrow fired an arrow,that had knock out gas, at the League as Oracle, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin threw down smoke bombs at the same time.

" Let's go"! Artemis shouted and headed toward the hotel with everyone else hoping to find what the reason Nightwing was with Slade.


	4. Chapter 4

" Whats that noise". Superboy said hearing different beeps as they entered the hotel.

" What noise". Oracle asked

" Its a beeping noise. 47 of them". Supergirl said

Everyone ran to there rooms and checked for a beeping noise.

" I've got a bomb"! Red Hood shouted from the third floor.

" So do I"! Kid Flash shouted from the fifth floor

" We all have a bomb"! Impulse shouted in panic and ran as fast as he could until Kid Flash stopped him.

" Chill out Bart were going to fine". Kid Flash said putting a hand on Impulse's shoulder.

" We haven't checked every room". Oracle said and headed to the sixth and final floor.

" We can't go in there". Impulse said

" It's Nightwing's room". Artemis added

" We've got no choice". Oracle said and punched in the code. 0,9,4,7.

Nightwing's room was the only room on the sixth floor and was three rooms. Mostly because he liked his privacy also some of the training equipment was up on the sixth floor since there was no more room.

The medical wing was also on the top floor and took up four rooms but that wasn't a problem since they had the walls destroyed of those rooms along with Nightwing's room and the training room.

" Wow look at the walls". Beast Boy said and saw a picture of all of them on wall. " That was a couple months ago when we had Cheshire take a picture".

" That took sometime". Artemis said

" Yeah even her boyfriend wasn't enough". Kid Flash said looking at Red Arrow.

Red Hood looked at the wall and saw the news article of when he got killed by the Joker as Robin.

" He's got a bomb also". Oracle said as she flipped his bed over and saw a bomb attached.

" How much time we got". Red Hood asked

" We've got one minute to deactivate one bomb which will stop all the others". Oracle said " I'll do this".

Everyone nodded and Oracle grabbed a pair of scissors her hands shaking.

" I'll do it". Red Hood said noticing Oracle shaking and took the scissors.

Oracle looked up for a second and saw a newspaper that really caught her eye.

"BARBRA GORDON DAUGHTER OF COMMISSIONER JIM GORDON DISAPPEARS", was the headline.

" Of course". Oracle whispered to herself before turning toward Red Hood who was just starting on the bomb not sure which wire to cut.

" Blue, red, black and orange". Hood said saying the colors.

Red Hood was shaking and cut the red wire first but made the bomb go down to ten seconds and 46 other beeps were heard.

" You got this". Oracle said " Focus".

Red Hood didn't answer and cut the black wire. Everyone watched as the bomb was now at five seconds.

00:05, 00:04,00:03

Red Hood took a chance and cut the blue wire and the bomb stopped at 00:01.

" Hood you can open your eyes". Red Arrow said

Red Hood hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until Red Arrow said something.

" I did it". Red Hood said

" Nice job". Red Robin

" Now we go find Wing". Oracle said

Back in Jump City Nightwing was breathing hard against a wall in an alley close to the border of Jump and Gotham.

Earlier

" Slade don't"! Nightwing shouted as Slade hang up with The Renegades and was about to press the button.

" Don't what? Do this". Slade said and pressed the button setting the bombs off.

" You bastard"!

Nightwing looked around, grabbed a gun and quickly shot Slade in the side twice.

Slade whipped around and managed to grab a gun and fire before falling to the floor.

Nightwing gasped as the bullet hit his left side close to his stomach and ran out of the hideout hoping his family found the bombs.

Present

Nightwing put his fingers and blew as loud as he could hoping Superboy or Supergirl would hear.

Superboy and Supergirl heard the whistle and told everyone they heard the signal Nightwing uses when there far away.

Nightwing whistled once again before he slid down the wall holding his side.

Superboy found Nightwing first and soon everyone was around him.

" Wing are you with us". Oracle said

Nightwing just nodded and Oracle moved his hair out of his face.

Oracle moved closer and closer to Nightwing and he leaned forward the last inch and their lips met.

" Ewww okay I didn't need to see that". Impulse said covering his eyes. " That is so not crash".

Nightwing and Oracle pulled away and smirked at Impulse.

" Oh grow up Impulse you've seen half of us make out". Artemis said

" Yeah you've Artemis and I, Red Robin and Wonder Girl, Raven and Beast Boy, Superboy and M'gann, Bumble and Guardian, Starfire and Red Hood, Red Arrow and Cheshire and now you've seen Nightwing and Oracle". Kid Flash said

" Time to head home". Oracle said

Raven opened a portal and Superboy picked up Nightwing who grunted in response as he touched the stab wound.

" Sorry". Superboy said.

The Renegades arrived and Raven, Cyborg and Oracle went straight to the medical wing with Superboy who set Nightwing down and left.

" Two bullet wounds and one stab wound he's lost a lot of blood but I don't think it requires a blood transfusion". Raven said

" You sure". Oracle said

" Trust me Oracle I'm sure".

Oracle nodded and the three worked on Nightwing for half an hour before he was stabilized.

" He'll recover in about six weeks". Raven said

" With him it'll be four". Cyborg said

" Bingo". Red Robin said walking by heading to the training room.

" Hey where's your gloves". Oracle said

" How the hell did you know".

" Trust me I know and I don't want to clean your knuckles every time you decide to let out your anger on a punching bag".

" I'll go get them". Red Robin huffed before going to the third floor and coming back up with the gloves on. " You happy now".

" Very".

Oracle walked down to the fourth floor and saw Robin going up.

" If your throwing knives I put targets in the training room". Oracle called after Robin.

" Thanks". Robin muttered

" Your dead dude"! Beast Boy shouted as Impulse crashed his car into a wall on the game they were playing in the tv room which was on the first floor.

" Your the one who won't be feeling the mode"!

Oracle rolled her eyes and turned on her tv. Each Renegade had their own tv so they watch what they wanted. There was also a huge tv for movie night.

" Hey where's my remote". Kid Flash said

" Check under the couch". Impulse said

" This couch fits 47 people and you want me to look under it"?

" Under your seat genius". Artemis said " You know that one right in front of your tv".

Kid Flash looked under and found his remote.

" Found it".

Kid Flash turned on the tv and saw Johnny Bravo was on.

Artemis laid down on Kid Flash's lap and soon fell asleep along with Kid Flash who had an arm around Artemis protectively.

" Move". Red Hood said grabbing a controller and playing with Beast Boy and Impulse.

" Oh yeah"! Beast Boy shouted

" I didn't know you played video games Hood". Impulse said

" I only play if I need my mind cleared". Red Hood replied

" What are you three playing of the games". Starfire asked

" Mario Kart".

" Oh wonderful may I play the kart of Mario".

" Here".

Starfire took the controller from Red Hood and all four began to play.

Back upstairs Supergirl was thinking about what Superman said to her earlier and was furious.

" You don't belong with the Renegades".

" Of course I do"! Supergirl shouted " I do belong here you don't anything about me. You don't know me you don't know nothing"!

Superboy was listening to Supergirl shout at herself since he was walking by her room and found himself asking if he did belong with the Renegades.

" Do I belong here or do I belong back at Cadmus". Superboy asked himself then realized he did belong. He was a clone. A clone out of Superman's DNA and nothing more.

" Your more then a clone". Miss Martian said causing Superboy to whip around. " Sorry your emotions were bouncing off the walls".

" I'm nothing more then a clone". Superboy said

" No your not. Your a living person ' your a Renegade, your part of a family and your my hero".

Superboy stared at Miss Martian and suddenly kissed her just as Supergirl opened her door but closed it again.

" Good night Connor". Miss Martian said as they pulled away, using Superboy's real name, and heading to her room.

" Kara you can come out now". Superboy said walking away.

Supergirl opened her door again and headed downstairs to watch tv when she saw Impulse, Red Hood, Starfire and Beast Boy playing Mario Kart.

" I wanna play"! Supergirl said

" I'll play with you Supergirl". Zatanna said and started up the other Mario game and soon Blue Beetle and Jericho were playing also.

" I should've been there". Red Robin said hitting the punching bag. " This shouldn't have happened again! It's too much for him for us! I've seen it myself"!

" We've all seen it". Oracle said walking in. " It's too much I agree but he won't stop".

" Well he should it hurts and not just for him".

" If you can get that through his thick skull go right ahead".

Red Robin laughed and Oracle smiled.

" Well I'm out for the night". Red Robin said walking out and heading to his room.

" Night double R wait a second you didn't wear your gloves did you"!

Red Robin quickly ran for the door but Oracle stopped him and grabbed his hands seeing the blood. Oracle grabbed his wrist and literally dragged Red Robin into the medical wing.

" Your just like Wing always busting punching bags, wear no gloves and you don't even give a shit that it not only hurts you it's hurt us too". Oracle said getting the alcohol and rubbing it on Red Robin's knuckles making him hiss.

" Hurry up". Red Robin hissed again as Oracle dabbed more alcohol.

" Next time wear your gloves".

" Yes mother".

" I'm not your mother that's Catwomen's job".

" Catwomen's here"! Red Hood shouted from downstairs.

Catwomen rolled her eyes at Red Hood and walked up the stairs to the medical wing but first saw Red Robin.

" How many times have I told you to keep your gloves on". Catwomen scolded

" Hi mom". Red Robin grumbled

Catwomen then looked at Nightwing and asked Raven how bad was it.

" Two bullet and one stab wound he'll be up in about six weeks but knowing him it'll be four". Raven said

Catwomen just nodded and looked at Nightwing.

" Keep me posted". Catwomen said kissing Nightwing's forehead.

" Of course you can stay if you want". Cyborg said

" No I have to go but I'll be back in the morning".

" Hood"! Oracle shouted once she left the medical wing with Catwomen.

" What the hell do you want"!

" Where's Robin"!

" How the fuck should I know"!

" Watch your language young man"! Catwomen shouted

" Sorry and no I don't know where demon boy is"!

" Go find him! It's best we stay inside after today"! Oracle shouted walking down the stairs Catwomen behind her.

" Why do I have to"!

" Just go"!

Red Hood growled and threw the controller down and went to search for Robin.

" You sure you don't wanna stay". Oracle said to Catwomen as they were at the entrance. " We've got room".

" Thanks but I really should get going".

" Well your always welcome here".

Catwomen just smiled and took off to her apartment.

Watchtower

" They've grown stronger". Black Canary said

" Can you imagine all 47 of them together"? Flash said " They'll be throwing combos all over"!

" We should be proud but it's not that circumstance". Superman said

A beeping sound sounded and all the league looked at Batman who had opened a screen which showed a single red dot.

" Whats that"? Flash asked

" There location in Gotham". Batman replied

" How'd you do that".

" Robin took everything out of my utility belt but what he didn't realize there's a tracking device in the spare comm he took".

" Isn't Robin your son"? Green Arrow asked

" Yes".

Actually technically Red Hood is his adopted son but that changed when he died and became Red Hood. Nightwing would've been his other adopted son but Slade got to him first at the circus.

" So this'll lead us straight to The Reneegades". Flash said

" Yes I'll send the coordinates".

Batman went to send the coordinates to himself but couldn't as the screen now showed Robin.

" Nice try Batman". Robin said who was at Wayne Enterprises.

" Robin". Batman growled

" You know mother spoke highly of you in fact she wanted me to live with you but I had better things to do".

" Was joining the Renegades one".

" Your the detective you figure out oh wait you can't even find 47 teens tsk tsk such a shame".

" Yo demon boy"! Red Hood shouted from a couple rooftops away.

" Quit calling me demon boy"! Robin shouted and closed the screen but The League could hear everything since Robin didn't shut it all the way.

" What are doing! Oracle wants everyone inside and guess what your outside demon boy. So unless you wanna get shot twice and stabbed like Nightwing did by Slade then I suggest you move it".

Red Hood left and Robin shut off the screen and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing's breathing was increasing as he tossed and turned on the medical bed having a nightmare.

" We could've been together Richard". Slade said " But you chose to leave and now you'll pay the price".

" No"! Nightwing shouted as he saw Slade shoot every Renegade including Jericho. " YOU BASTARD"!

" Nightwing"! Oracle shouted as she was the only standing in a room.

" Say good bye". Slade said and shot Oracle.

Nightwing bolted up and screamed then put his head in his hands and his heart speeding up rapidly.

Superboy jumped up and pressed the emergency button and everyone bolted up and ran to where they knew it would be coming from. Nightwing.

Kid Flash ran past everyone to get to Nightwing but slammed into the wall and Impulse tripped over him causing him to fly across the hall.

" You okay". Oracle said to Kid Flash and Impulse before opening the door and the original eight ran in along with Raven and Cyborg while everyone else stayed outside.

"Nightwing come on dude it's okay it was only a dream". Kid Flash said

" He's gotta calm down"! Cyborg shouted in panic " His heart beats going too fast"!

" Wing look at me". Kid Flash said and Nightwing shot up his breathing still the same. " Take a deep breathe your okay".

" I..I can't". Nightwing whispered

" You can't what". Red Robin asked

" I can't lose anybody else! I can't lose you! Any of you"!

Red Arrow pulled Nightwing into a hug and he sobbed into Red Arrows shoulder.

Everyone outside the door heard the sobs and couldn't take it. It was too heartbreaking to hear their leader, friend, and brother sob. The remaining Renegades left to make sure the league weren't close along with Slade's bots.

Nightwing calmed down and Red Arrow had his hands on Nightwing's shoulders.

" You okay". Red Arrow said who got a nod in response.

" Get some rest Wing we'll be here". Kid Flash said as his best friend fell back asleep.

" Where'd everybody go"? Red Hood asked and heard a crash outside. " I'll check it you stay here".

Red Hood walked outside and saw Slade bots along with half the Renegades.

" Hey Hood"! Beast Boy shouted

" Where the hell is everybody else"! Red Hood shouted and shot a bot who was about to fire at Argent.

" They went looking for League to make sure they weren't on our trail"!

" Who went"!

" Kole, Gnarrk, Mas y Menos, Pantha, Aqaulad, Supergirl, Herald, Bumble Bee, Rocket, Thunder, Lightning, Zatanna, La'gann Boy, Aquagirl, Red Star, Wonder Girl, Wildebeest, Bushido, and Hot Spot"!

" So Superboy, Killowat, Argent, Guardian, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Tempest, Tramm, Starfire, Jericho, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether are here"!

" Bingo! How's Wing"!

" He fell back asleep"!

" He needs it! He's been up till five am for the past week"!

" How would you know"!

" I'm on the fifth floor same as Oracle so when he gets mad he storms to Oracles room"!

Red Hood was about to respond until he saw more bots arrived and he fired.

Inside everyone heard the shots and Beast Boy came running in.

" BB whats going on". Cyborg said

" Slade bots but we got it oh and the shots were Hoods bye"!

Oracle looked at everyone then at Raven who knew the look all eight of her friends were giving her and nodded.

" Where's everybody else"! Oracle shouted dodging lasers.

" Their handling the League"! Red Hood shouted

At the mention of the League Robin quickly left. He had a certain bat to fight with.

" Cassie stop"! Wonder Women shouted at Wonder Girl. " Let me tell you who you are"!

" I know who I am! I'm a demigoddess"!

" What?! How"!

" My mother who was never around"!

" She loved you"!

" Well she sure had a weird way of showing it! Now leave us alone"!

" Wonder Girl! Catch me"! Aquagirl shouted as Gnarrk threw her up in the air.

Wonder Girl caught Aquagirl by her ankles as she had flipped in the air and was generating electricity.

" You ready". Wonder Girl asked and saw Wonder Women was still in front of her.

" Oh yeah". Aquagirl replied with a smirk on her face.

Wonder Girl spun Aquagirl around as she shot out electricity and The League dodged it then would have to avoid a Renegade.

Wonder Girl then threw Aquagirl in the air and she landed right on Black Canary who was about to let out her Canary Cry.

Robin arrived and saw Batman was fighting Bushido and decided to join in.

Bushido saw Robin out of the corner of his eye and moved to Green Arrow.

" Hello father". Robin said

" Damien". Batman replied before Robin ran forward starting the fight.

Back at the hotel Artemis and Red Arrow were shooting as many arrows as they could to stop the robots.

Artemis released a taser arrow along with Red Arrow and knocked out two bots.

" Oracle"! Red Arrow called

" Yeah"!

" How could are you at shooting arrows"!

" Pretty good why"!

Artemis grabbed her spare bow and arrows and tossed them at Oracle.

" What kind of arrows are these"! Oracle called as she shot one and three rockets came out of it.

" Rocket, taser, triple rocket, explosive, foam, oil, pressure and incendiary"! Artemis replied

" Red Robin, Red Arrow and Kid Flash go see if the others need help"! Oracle shouted and the three nodded.

Red Robin, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash arrived at the many battle and went straight into them.

Red Arrow threw foam arrows at five leaguers trapping them right away.

" Supergirl"! Red Robin shouted

Supergirl flew down and picked up Red Robin then flew back up to Superman.

" Drop me if you have to". Red Robin said grabbing kryptonite out of his pocket.

Supergirl grunted but didn't drop Red Robin who tied the kryptonite around a piece of rope.

Supergirl let go of Red Robin as he threw the kryptonite back and it touched her.

Red Robin threw the rope and it wrapped around Superman who was staring at Supergirl but soon fell and was caught by Zatanna.

" Hey Supergirl you alright"! Zatanna called and watched as Red Arrow put Superman in a net.

" Never better"!

Red Robin was falling until Bumble Bee caught him and threw him in the air so Red Robin could kick Wonder Women in the back.

Wonder Women lurched forward and Red Arrow took his chance. Red Arrow shot a net arrow and watched as Wonder Girl caught her before she actually fell and set her down on the ground.

Red Arrow walked over to Wonder Women and shot a knock out arrow letting out knock out gas.

" Robin I don't want to fight you". Batman said dodging a kick

" Why cause I'm your son"!

" No because I want you to realize what your doing".

" I know what I'm doing"!

" Look around Robin. Your taking down the league and your living basically on the streets".

" You don't know me father".

" Your your mothers son".

Robin stood there shocked and Batman threw down a smoke bomb, grabbed Wonder Women and left.

The rest of the league helped the ones who were trapped in foam and quickly left.

" You better run"! Hot Spot shouted

" No se metan con la Renegades"! Mas y Menos shouted ( Don't mess with the Renegades)

" Time to head home". Red Arrow said

The Renegades arrived home and saw bot parts everywhere.

" Well looks like you had fun". Kid Flash said with a smirk.

" If you call having your second in command get shot with five lasers then yes it was fun". Artemis said

" Wait Oracle got hit"! Red Robin shouted and followed Robin up the stairs.

The two Renegades burst through the doors and saw Raven helping Oracle wrap her laser wounds.

" You better hope Catwomen doesn't see you. She won't let you back out on the field". Red Robin said

" Who says she has to know". Oracle replied with a smirk.

" Yo Oracle"! Beast Boy shouted

" What"!

" We're out of food"!

" Call Catwomen"!

" Got it"!

Catwomen arrived a couple hours later with pizza and drinks.

" We'll get the real food tomorrow". Catwomen said taking off her mask then noticed Oracle wasn't here. "Where's Oracle".

Everyone looked at each other and Catwomen knew that look. It was the " Can't tell you she's hurt", look. Catwomen then stormed upstairs to the medical wing and saw Oracle getting her final laser wound treated.

" Why didn't you call me"! Catwomen whisper shouted

" I didn't want you to worry". Oracle replied " Plus I knew you wouldn't let me fight".

" Damn right I won't".

" Mom I'm second in command everybody's counting on me".

Catwomen sighed then looked at Robin and Red Robin who both had there arms crossed over their chests.

" Who's third". Catwomen asked

" Cyborg is third and Artemis and Red Hood are Nightwing's right hands". Red Robin said

" Who's his left"?

" Kid Flash and Red Arrow".

" Then who's yours Oracle"?

" Red Robin, Impulse, Robin and Supergirl". Oracle said standing up

"Cyborg who's your right and left". Catwomen asked

" Beast Boy, Starfire, Superboy and Raven". Cyborg replied

" Why two"?

" Well originally we were only going to have two but then Wing had a small anger problem and it took four of us to hold him down". Red Robin said

" What happened".

" It's not our place to tell you". Oracle said

Catwomen just nodded and said " You better be careful".

" I will".

" Were on the news"! Red Hood shouted

G. Gordon Godfrey was on when Oracle, Red Robin, Robin and Catwomen got downstairs.

" I say get these teens under control or have them arrested"! Godfrey shouted " Are we just going to let them run around and steal whatever they won't! Found out who they are and send them home"!

" Fucker". Red Hood growled earning a smack from Catwomen.

" Excellent point Godfrey". Cat Grant said " If any Renegade is spotted they are to be reported and will be arrested. I'm Cat Grant and that was your latest news".

" Were going to get arrested". Impulse said

" As my left hand man you do not talk like that". Oracle said " We are not getting arrested any of us".

" What if we do". Beast Boy said

" Then it's time for a break out. We are not leaving anybody behind alright. Were sticking together were a family forever and nobody gets left behind".

Everyone cheered and Oracle smiled. She had never been in charge before not like this anyway. Oracle was now in charge of 45 others until Nightwing recovered and she was feeling the mode.

" Your not alone you know". Supergirl said " You have us four".

Red Robin, Impulse, and Robin were in front of Oracle in a second and she smiled.

" Alright so rumor has it that there's two people like us roaming around somewhere in Gotham". Oracle said getting everyone's attention. " First one calls herself Spoiler and she apparently works with Black Bat another female. It's our job to find them and bring them here starting tomorrow".

Everyone nodded and either watched tv, played games, went to the gym or headed to the shower in there rooms.

Back at the Watchtower everyone was watching what the Renegades had heard Godfrey said.

" I say get these teens under control or have them arrested"! Godfrey shouted " Are we just going to let them run around and steal whatever they won't! Found out who they are and send them home"!

" Excellent point Godfrey". Cat Grant said " If any Renegade is spotted they are to be reported and will be arrested. I'm Cat Grant and that was your latest news".

" Some of them have no other family". Wonder Women said

" How many of them". Superman said

Batman pulled up a file and showed all the Renegades who had no other family then the one they created.

Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Aqaulad, Herald, Bumble Bee, Rocket, Red Arrow, La'gann Boy, Aquagirl, Red Star, Blue Beetle, Wildebeest, Bushido, Hot Spot, Killowat, Argent

Tempest, Tramm, Mas y Menos, Thunder, Lightning, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Cyborg.

" Half of those teens could be ours if they'd let us". Black Canary said

" Then that means Supergirl, Artemis, Kid Flash, Impulse, Zatanna, Raven, Miss Martian, Starfire, Jericho, Wonder Girl, Red Robin, Robin and Oracle all still have family". Superman said

" Why'd they leave". Flash said seeing Kid Flash and Impulse.

Batman pulled up another list and this time it showed why the ones who still had family left.

" This is Nightwing's files isn't it". Flash said

Batman said nothing but everyone knew he got the files from Nightwing.

Supergirl- Crashed into earth after her parents sent her and became a Renegade after meeting Nightwing that day before Superman arrived.

Artemis- Forced to be assassin by her father Sportsmaster and her mother Huntress became crippled. Artemis met Nightwing when she was still an assassin and met in Central City forming the Renegades.

Kid Flash- Abused by his father for many year and finally ran away at age fourteen. Kid Flash met Nightwing at Central City forming the Renegades.

Impulse- Came from the future and ran into Kid Flash in Central City. Impulse became Kid Flash's partner and met Nightwing in Central two years laters forming the Renegades.

Zatanna- Blamed herself for her father Zatara becoming Doctor Fate and ran away meeting Nightwing in Gotham.

Raven- Controlled by her father Trigon Raven ran away and joined the Renegades in Jump City after she joined Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Nightwing to stop aliens from taking Starfire as a prisoner.

Miss Martian- Stowed away on her Uncle Martian Manhunters ship to earth and soon left after convincing herself she wouldn't fit in. Miss Martian met Nightwing and the original eight after she ran into them in Bludhaven.

Starfire- Crashed on earth from Tamaran in Jump City and joined Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy to stop aliens from taking her a prisoner.

Jericho- Had vocal cords cut out and ran away from his father Slade. Jericho met the original nine and five other members after Nightwing found him in Tibet.

Wonder Girl- Ran away from home for her mother was never around and found out her father was Zeus. Wonder Girl met the Renegades after a run in in Dakota City.

Red Robin- Never noticed by his parents and met Nightwing when he was Renegade after a run in in Gotham. Red Robin became very close with Renegade/Nightwing and seems to know everything no matter where it's at and is one of the original nine.

Robin- Trained assassin by Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul Robin ran away to Gotham after his mother Talia wanted him to live with his father Batman. Robin is very sneaky and one of the original nine.

Oracle- Ran away after her mother passed away and her father Commissioner Jim Gordon became an alcoholic. Oracle met Nightwing on the streets in Gotham and soon became best friends. Oracle is one of the original nine.

" Wait what about Red Hood,

Superboy, Nightwing, and Beast Boy"? Wonder Women asked

Batman pulled up another file labeled " Adopted".

Red Hood- Adopted by Bruce Wayne and died as Robin at age thirteen. Became Red Hood four months later after being revived by Lazarus pit.

Superboy- Clone created by Superman's DNA at Cadmus and broken free by Kid Flash, Nightwing, Aqauald, Oracle and Impulse.

Nightwing- Adopted by Slade Wilson after his parents death at Haly's circus. Took up the persona Renegade but ran away from Slade at age fifteen from abuse. Renegade became Nightwing that same day, ran away and formed the Renegades.

Beast Boy- Adopted by the Doom Patrol after his parents deaths. Beast Boy ran away two years later after being pushed to hard and feeling pressured but reunited with the Doom patrol one year later with The Renegades.

" Nightwing has a file on every person". Wonder Women " And it's in third person so you can't tell who wrote it".

" Do you have the other files"? Superman asked

Batman said nothing and pulled up the rest of the Renegades.

Kole- Left the surface world from people who wanted to use her crystal powers for their own. Kole found herself in an underground world and met Gnarrk. Kole met the Renegades after they fell through in a battle against Dr. Light.

Gnarrk- Has been to the surface world before but left. Gnarrk fled to the underground where he met Kole. Gnarrk doesn't speak English but understands it. Met the Renegades when they met Kole.

Pantha- Is a wrestler in Mexico and grabbed the Renegades attention as she's never lost a match. Pantha joined the Renegade after they took a trip to Mexico and she accepted. Pantha also helps the Renegades get money.

Aqaulad- Lived in Atlantis until he discovered Black Manta was his father after he attacked Atlantis. Aqualad can breathe on land and met the Renegades the first time he came to the surface.

Herald- From another dimension accidentally opened a portal to Gotham and met the Renegades the next day. Herald uses a trumpet to open portals to other dimensions.

Bumble Bee- Formally a spy for the H.I.V.E academy and H.I.V.E student. Bumble Bee joined the Renegades after Nightwing posed as a super villain named Red X an informed her she belonged with a real family.

Rocket- An outcast from Dakota City and always wanted to be a superhero. Raquel became Rocket and a week later met the Renegades.

Red Arrow- Became a heroin addict after his parents death at age nineteen. Roy later recovered and became Red Arrow. Red Arrow met the Renegades while stopping a drug deal in Star City.

La'gann Boy- At age thirteen lost both his parents in a battle against Black Manta and his men in Atlantis. La'gann came to the surface world a month after and met Aqualad and the Renegades a few days later.

Aquagirl- Helped in the battle against with Black Manta and his men in Atlantis. Aquagirl left to the surface two weeks after her parents died in the battle. Aquagirl met Aqualad at the surface who brought her to the Renegades.

Red Star- Formerly a Russian armed forces recruit and was experimented on for creating super power soldiers. Red Star got his powers by radiation and left to an abandon power plant in Siberia. Red Star met the Renegades after they got lost in a snow storm.

Blue Beetle- Got his powers after the Blue Beetle before him ( Ted Kord) died in an explosion and the scarab attached itself to Jamie's spine. Nightwing and Wonder Girl met Jaime in El Paso and he joined the Renegades.

Wildebeest- Friends with Pantha and joined the Renegades after he was running from Madame Rogue in Jump City.

Bushido- A master with swords and martial arts from Japan. Bushido lost his parents in a battle between Japan and China. Bushido met the Renegades after a trip to Japan and joined them.

Hot Spot- From Morocco and has some anger and teamwork problems. If under pressure causes explosion. Met the Renegades in Morocco.

Killowat- Lived on solar panels in Seattle till the Renegades found him and built him a real home.

Argent- From New Zealand and met the Renegades in New Zealand.

Tempest- Along side Aqualad and Aquagirl in the battle against Black Manta and his men. Tempest protected Queen Mera and left to the surface with Aquagirl two weeks later but under the Queens orders and met the Renegades.

Tramm- Aqualad's companion and is good with building and finding equipment to help in battle. Tramm met the Renegades after Aqualad searched for him and brought him to the surface.

Mas y Menos- Come from Guatemala and only speak Spanish but understand English. Super speed when touching and met The Renegades after Kid Flash and Impulse had a race around the world.

Thunder- Lives in the sky with his brother Lightning. Had lack of responsibility and used his powers

( electric blasts) to destroy city but thought it was fun. Tricked by bastard (Slade) and was used along with Lightning to create a fire monster. Realizing their mistake the two brothers put out the monster with rain and joined the Renegades.

Lightning- Same as Thunder.

Bobby- A giant bear created by Melvin's powers. Can go invisible.

Melvin- A young girl who can imagine things and making it real along with making nonliving things alive. Melvin is the older sister to Timmy Tantrum and Teether. Melvin was dropped off a bus along with her siblings in care of Raven who brought them to the Renegades.

Timmy Tantrum- A young boy who can create powerful sonic blasts with hypersonic screams. Timmy is the one of younger brothers to Melvin and older brother to Teether. Dropped off a bus with his siblings in care of Raven who brought them to the Renegades.

Teether- A little kid who can eat things inedible and spit it out as projectiles. Teether is the younger brother to Melvin and Timmy. Dropped off a bus with his siblings in care of Raven who brought them to the Renegades.

Cyborg- Formerly Victor Stone until a car accident killed his mother and gave him major injuries and caused his body parts to be replaced with mechanical parts. Cyborg met Nightwing in Jump City and joined his along with Raven and Beast Boy to stop aliens from taking Starfire as a prisoner.

Terra- Deceased but always and forever a Renegade. Tricked by Slade and sacrificed herself to save Gotham from a volcano which Slade made sure would erupt.

" They all created a giant family". Wonder Women said

" Whats that file"? Green Arrow asked

Batman looked at the file Green Arrow was looking at and saw a new file that was uploaded two days ago.

Batman clicked the file and saw three names come up.

Jinx- H.I.V.E. Student in Jump City and recently caught the attention of The Renegades. Jinx has saved Nightwing, Teether, and Melvin from the police. Age 19

Spoiler- Partnered up with Black Bat and learned sign language from a book she stole and then taught Black Bat. Spoiler met Black Bat on the street at age twelve and recently came to The Renegades attention after almost being arrested. Age 16.

Black Bat- Never taught to speak but was taught sign language by Spoiler. Black Bat met Spoiler on the streets at age ten and recently came to The Renegades attention after almost being arrested. Age 14.

" New members there looking for". Batman said " We start tomorrow".

Meanwhile in Gotham two street teens, who The League and Renegades were now looking for, were walking down an alley.

" Do you think we'll find the Renegades". Black Bat said using sign language.

" I think so knowing them they probably know we live on the streets". Spoiler said

" Do you think they'll take us"?

" I know so plus it's what they do. Get teens like us off the street and get us a family that cares".

Black Bat nodded and stole a women's wallet who was walking by and didn't see her and Spoiler.

" Two hundred". Black Bat said

" We'll search for the Renegades tomorrow".

Spoiler and Black Bat walked into an abandoned home and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6 YJ and TT crossover The Renegades

" Spoiler"! Oracle called from the rooftops of Gotham at six am.

The Renegades started the search for Spoiler and Black Bat at five am so they could find them before the League.

" Black Bat"! Hot Spot called

Jericho was looking around in an alley when he spotted two teen girls who were the people he was looking for.

Black Bat looked behind her the same time Jericho pressed a button on his uniform giving the Renegades his location.

" Jericho right". Spoiler said and signed

" Yes". Jericho signed back.

" Where's everybody else"?

" Were right here". Oracle said

Spoiler and Black Bat went around in a circle and saw every Renegade minus Nightwing, Raven and Cyborg.

" Wow". Black Bat signed

" You've caught our attention". Oracle signed and said. " We'd love to have you part of our weird family".

" It really is weird". Red Hood said

" He's weird too". Robin said smirking

Red Hood smirked and threw a knife at Robin who caught it and threw it and Red Robin.

Red Robin saw the knife, caught it and stabbed it into the roof and said " Nice try demon boy".

" Quit calling me demon boy"!

" If you want a family with 47 other people". Artemis started

" Were the ones for you". Red Arrow finished

" We accept". Spoiler said smiling with Black Bat.

" Well then welcome to the weirdest, craziest, and random family you'll ever join". Oracle said

Everyone cheered and Catwomen arrived smiling.

" And I'm your new mother". Catwomen said. " Welcome to the family Spoiler, Black Bat".

" We gotta go before the League finds you and us". Oracle said

" Follow us". Argent said flying up.

Black Bat and Spoiler arrived at their new home and stepped inside.

" So we have the tv room which you have your own tv and theirs the kitchen, the rooms are on the second through sixth floor though only Nightwing's room is on the sixth". Oracle said and saw Jericho was signing everything.

" The medical wing and training room are both on the sixth floor as well and your rooms will be wherever we have room". Supergirl said

" And you will meet Raven, Cyborg and Nightwing once Nightwing has recovered from his injuries". Artemis said

" What happened"? Spoiler asked

" We'll tell you once we get you settled in and you meet everyone". Oracle said smiling " Now where's spare rooms"?

" Second floor". Artemis said " Right next to each other".

" Alright oh and you can decorate your room however the hell you want". Red Hood said

" So I'm introduce your family". Oracle said " I'm Oracle and that's Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, Blue Beetle,Bumble Bee, Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Tempest, Tramm, Red Robin, Robin, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Starfire, Mas y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald, Jericho, Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Killowat, Red Hood, Red Arrow, Thunder and Lightning".

Spoiler just blinked and everyone laughed.

" It'll take some time". Catwomen said " Well I'm heading out I have a date with a cat artifact".

" Bye... Mom". Spoiler said making Catwomen and everyone else smile.

" So you have full access to all files and pass codes and never go in Nightwing's room without permission or Raven's unless for Raven your Beast Boy". Oracle said

" He's her boyfriend"? Spoiler asked

" Hard to believe I know". Kid Flash said earning a " Hey"!, from Beast Boy.

" Whats hard to believe is how you got a girl like Artemis to be your girlfriend". Red Hood said

" Well you and Starfire are completely opposites".

" Opposites attract am I wrong"? Starfire said

" No your not wrong Starfire". Oracle said " In most cases that's true".

" Other times it's the same type". Bumble Bee said smirking.

" Alright so back to you two we'll get your rooms set up and then you can do whatever and two more things keep in contact all time and for safety purposes for the time being be inside by midnight". Oracle said giving Spoiler a comm and Black Bat a button that sticks to her uniform.

Spoiler and Black Bat looked at everyone and saw they were all smiling at them.

" Thank you". Spoiler said

" It's what we do. Now half of us will look for Jinx and the other half will welcome Spoiler and Black Bat". Oracle said

" Well your in command". Red Robin said

" Who goes who stays". Supergirl said

" Alright Kole, Gnarrk, Mas y Menos, Pantha, Aqaulad, Supergirl, Red Hood, Herald, Bumble Bee, Rocket, Thunder, Lightning, Red Arrow and Artemis, Kid Flash, Impulse, Zatanna, La'gann Boy and I were looking for Jinx". Oracle said "So Aquagirl, Red Star, Robin, Blue Beetle, Wildebeest, Bushido, Hot Spot, Superboy, Killowat, Argent, Guardian, Miss Martian, Tempest, Tramm, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Jericho, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Red Robin you will make Spoiler and Black Bat feel welcome".

Oracle's search party left and the remaining Renegades thought it would be best to introduce themselves one by one.

" Hello friends Black Bat and Spoiler I'm Starfire girlfriend to Red Hood and princess of Tamaran". Starfire said

" I'm Aquagirl and it's great to have you here with us. Every family needs to be bigger".

" I am Red Star and welcome to your new family".

" I'm Robin".

" I'm Blue Beetle and I'm glad your in our family".

" This is Wildebeest and I'm Wonder Girl girlfriend to Red Robin and were both happy to have to you here".

" I'm Bushido and it is an honor to have you join our family".

" I'm Hot Spot and it's good to have you join us".

"This is Superboy and I'm Miss Martian his girlfriend and were both happy your here".

" The names Killowat".

" I'm Argent and it's great to have more girls in this family".

" Guardian and it's great to have you join us".

" Tempest and this is Tramm were both happy to have you here".

" Yo what up I'm Beast Boy".

" Jericho".

" This is Bobby, Timmy and Tantrum and I'm Melvin".

" I'm Red Robin and Nightwing was right about you".

" What'd he say"? Spoiler asked

" That you two were perfect for this family".

" Where's Nightwing anyway".

" He's in the medical wing".

" What happened"?

Everyone looked at Red Robin and wondered if he was going to answer.

" He got shot twice and stabbed once by his former mentor and our greatest enemy Slade". Superboy said noticing Red Robin's heart beat speeding up.

" He'll recover right". Spoiler asked concerned.

" He's set to be up in four weeks". Robin said

" Four weeks! It's supposed to be six or sometimes more! He's going to get hurt even more"!

" You don't know Nightwing".

" Maybe not but I know he should stay longer".

Robin walked closer to Spoiler and she stood her ground.

" Your not in charge and Nightwing knows his limits so back off".

" I will not back off from some ten year old kid".

" And I will not back off from Cluemaster's sixteen year old daughter Stephanie Brown".

Spoiler stood there shocked that Robin knew her name and got angry.

" How the hell do you know my name"!

" Any detective could figure it out"!

" ENOUGH"! Oracle shouted as she entered the hotel " Both of you will get it together NOW"!

" No fucking WAY"! Robin shouted

" Robin I am your leader and you will do as I say"!

" Your second in command Barbra"!

" Get out Damien. NOW"!

" Hope your happy princess". Robin snapped at Spoiler.

" Oh trust me I am Dami".

That last word made Robin stop and everyone including Oracle stood there shocked. Nobody except one person called him Dami.

" Don't call me that". Robin snapped as he spun around. " Only one person calls me that".

" Who's that your girlfriend".

" I don't have a girlfriend idiot"!

Nobody said anything but Robin and Spoiler looked like they were going to be the next couple in The Renegades.

" Robin go and get some air". Oracle said " And Spoiler were going to have to talk".

Robin bumped Spoiler on purpose and slammed the door as he left.

" Well someone doesn't look happy". Cheshire said as she saw Robin on top of Wayne Enterprises.

" What do you want Cheshire".

" I was trying to be a friend but...".

" It's the new girl Spoiler".

" What about her demon boy".

" Don't call me demon boy and she got on my nerves already".

" Sounds like me and Arrow".

" I don't like her Jade".

" Maybe maybe not you'll see".

" Whats that supposed to...".

Robin cut himself off as he saw Cheshire had left.

" I don't like her. I don't like her". Robin said over and over

" Keep telling yourself that". Red Hood said

" What are you doing here Hood".

" Oracle wants you back at home and that's an order".

" Well you can tell her to shove it".

" This is about the Dami thing isn't it".

" Only Nightwing calls me Dami".

" Well your future girlfriend doesn't think so".

" She's not my future anything Todd"!

" Whatever now let's go were heading to Jump".

" Does Oracle know"?

" That's a good one now let's go I need something".

" Drugs, alcohol, cigarets and whatever else you do".

" Yes now hurry up".

Robin stared at Red Hood and realized he was shaking.

" Your going through withdrawal aren't you".

Red Hood looked at Robin and said " Maybe now let's move before the big bat comes along".

Red Hood and Robin arrived in Jump and Hood got what he wanted at the docks.

" Your doing heroin"! Robin shouted

" Would you shut up! I don't want Arrow Idiot finding out"!

" Your the idiot! At least do the weed"!

" Fine little Wing or should I say Dami".

Robin suddenly gasped and the flashback of Nightwing saying what Red Hood just said sent him back a couple months ago.

Flashback

" Wing why the hell are we out here"! Robin shouted as Nightwing and himself stood at top of Wayne

Enterprises, with targets up everywhere, as it was hailing.

" It's an exercise"!

" With just me"!

" Yeah! Now here get out your anger"!

Robin caught the gun Nightwing threw at him and stared at Nightwing confused.

" Shoot it"! Nightwing shouted pointing at the targets.

" Are you insane! I've never shot a gun before"!

" Just shoot it! Trust me I learned from you know who this way when I was your age"!

Robin gripped the gun and pulled the trigger going back the first time.

" Nice shot"! Nightwing shouted and helped Robin up. " Do it again"!

Robin pulled the trigger once again and this time didn't fall back.

" How's it feel to shoot a gun Robin"!

" Amazing"!

" What are you doing"! Batman growled

" Shooting lesson"! Nightwing said before pulling out a gun and shot the middle of all four targets. " You should try it sometime"!

Nightwing quickly threw down a smoke bomb, grabbed Robin and shot a grappling hook across the street.

Nightwing and Robin landed in an alley and walked home.

" Nice job shooting little Wing"! Nightwing shouted over the thunder.

" What did you just call me"!

" Little Wing since your little and your under my wing"!

" So like a mentor"?!

" Yeah sure like a mentor"!

" Thanks". Robin whispered knowing Nightwing wouldn't hear or so he thought.

Nightwing smirked and glanced at Robin before looking forward again.

Present

" Sheesh I've been trying to get your attention for the past

" Yes now what".

" I got a call from Oracle it's time to go back".

" Fine but I'm not speaking to princess Spoiler".

" Arrow Head said the same thing before Cheshire".

" I don't like SPOILER"!

" Keep telling yourself that demon boy".

Robin just growled and pulled out a secret gun, shooting it at the nearest alley wall.

Red Hood looked at Robin and saw the gun he was holding was the one Nightwing had given the demon child after there shooting lesson.

" Take it easy Dami". Red Hood said

Robin stopped once again and let the flashback to why Nightwing was the only one to call him Dami, one month after Terra.

Flashback

Slade raised his sword as Robin was grabbing a stab wound on his stomach and had a bullet wound in his right shoulder both from Slade.

Slade brought down the sword and stabbed Robin right where his lung was just as The Renegades arrived.

Robin gasped and heard two gun shots. One from Nightwing and one from Red Hood.

Robin heard Nightwing and everyone else taking and he left himself take a deep breathe and the last thing he heard was Nightwing before everything went black.

" Dami don't you dare"! Nightwing shouted in panic and did CPR.

" Wing I don't hear a heartbeat". Supergirl said in tears.

" Killowat shock him but not much". Nightwing commanded

Killowat was about to object until he saw Nightwing's face. It was full of fear and worry.

Killowat kneeled down next to Nightwing and Robin and gave Robin a small shock.

Robin's body jerked up and Killowat shocked him twice before Robin gasped and his breathes were short.

Nightwing quickly grabbed Robin bridal style and asked Raven to open a portal and hurry.

Raven quickly opened a portal and everyone else went through.

" Wing he'll be okay". Oracle said as she saw Nightwing start shaking after Raven and Cyborg took Robin.

" I'm going out". Nightwing said

" Don't you dare".

" It's just street racing".

" It's NOT just street racing! Last time you almost got yourself killed"!

" I ALMOST"!

" Do you not see whats happening here! Robin is hurt from your ex-mentor and father and all you wanna do is street races with Red Hood"!

" I see what's happening here and you should mind your own fucking business"!

" STOP IT"! Raven shouted as she got in between Nightwing and Oracle who were a couple inches apart.

" Wing Robin wants to see first and he'll be fine but out for a couple weeks since his lung collapsed". Cyborg said coming out of the medical wing.

Nightwing just nodded, stepped inside, and saw Robin with an oxygen mask on.

" Hey Dami". Nightwing said sitting down.

" I heard you say that before I blacked out".

" I panicked and I won't call you Dami if you want".

" Only you can call me Dami anyone is dead".

Nightwing smiled and moved a piece of Robin's hair out of his face then said " Get some sleep Dami that's an order".

Robin groaned but did as he was told. He was tired of course he'd never admit that.

Nightwing stepped out of the medical wing and grabbed a gun which was on his utility belt before leaving.

Present

" Robin not again come on hurry up". Red Hood said as he turned around

" I'm coming".

" Where the hell are they"! Oracle shouted

" You called me twenty minutes ago". Red Hood said opening the door with Robin behind him.

" Hand it over". Oracle said to Red Hood

" Hand what over".

" You know what".

" I can't".

Oracle knew what that meant. Red Hood had heroin and he didn't want Red Arrow to see.

" Later then and Robin I know why you acted the way you did but you have to apologize". Oracle said

" Fine where's she at".

" Tv room and Black Bat is with Jericho".

Robin just nodded and went to find Spoiler.

" Ewww"! Impulse shouted from the tv room and ran straight into Kid Flash.

" Who'd you see this time making out". Kid Flash said

" Aquagirl and Tempest! It's gross how I always see everyone kiss"!

" Grow up Impulse I'm sure you like someone in the future". Artemis said

" If there was anyone left". Impulse whispered but everyone heard.

" Bart what happens in the future". Kid Flash said

" I can't I have to go".

" Bart"!

" Let him go Wally". Artemis said " He needs space".

" What happens in the future". Kid Flash said

" I don't know but Bart came here for a reason to prevent something so just let him be".

Kid Flash nodded and wondered what kind of future Impulse had lived in.

" He'll be fine Wally trust me". Oracle said " If he's not back in a hour we'll search for him".

Kid Flash once again nodded and went with Artemis to the kitchen.

" Be careful Bart". Kid Flash whispered to himself worried.


End file.
